Kingdom Hearts Fairy Tales
by daruma-sama
Summary: The classic Brothers Grimm's fairy tales with Kingdom Hearts characters and few extra twists. First Story: The Frog Prince ::: 4/4 said I should complete the fairy tales...so I am. XD Warning: shonnen ai


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. Same goes for the Grimm stories I use. I just add a few personal touches here and there because I'm cool like that.

**Characters:**

**King:** Sephiroth

**Prince:** Zexion

**Frog Prince:** Demyx

**Evil Wizard:** Xemnas

* * *

**~1~**

**The Frog Prince**

Long ago, when wishes often came true, there lived a King Sephiroth whose sons were all handsome. The youngest named Zexion was so beautiful that the sun himself, despite having seen everything, was mystified every time he gazed upon him because of his beauty. Near the palace there was the 100 Acre Woods, and in the woods under an old apple tree was a well. When it was a hot horrible day, the beautiful Zexion used to go into the woods and sit by the cool well to escape the heat. If he remained there for a long time, he would take with him a book from the library to read in peace. This was his favorite pastime considering he loathed talking to the idiots that constantly surrounded him. Being the most handsome of King Sephiroth's sons only caused girls and guys to attempt achieving his hand in marriage.

One day while Zexion was reading, the book in his hands dropped to the ground near the edge of the well and fell in. The King's beautiful son followed it with his eyes as it sank, but the well was deep, so deep that the bottom could not be seen and it was said that if one fell in they could see the stars even if it was daytime. Then he began to glower at the well and glowed as if his face would remain stuck that way forever.

And while he was glowering at the well he heard a voice saying to him, "Why do you have such a sour look on your beautiful face? You could probably kill someone with just your look."

Zexion looked up to see where the annoying voice came from, the was nothing but a ugly sandy brown frog with bumps on its back looking almost like a mullet. "What does it look like?" he asked sending the frog an icy glare. "I am angry because my book has fallen into the well."

"Well that sucks," answered the frog, "I can help you, but what will I get in return for getting your dictionary sized book?"

"Don't bother stupid frog," He said, "My book is probably ruined from the water so there is no need for you to fetch it. Besides, you couldn't bring it all the way back to the top. Although I might be entertained by the sight you being crushed by it."

"And if I could return it to you undamaged?" asked the frog in a tone that said he could do it.

"I will reward you with whatever you like, stupid frog," he said crossing his arms, "I am a prince after all."

"I do not want any material things," replied the frog giving the prince a playful wink. "My reward will be for you to love me and for me to be your companion and play-fellow; and let me sit by you at the table so we may share a beautiful meal together in the moonlight; and at night when we are tired we sleep in your soft bed together. Promise me all of this and I will return you dictionary sized book to you undamaged."

"You can try stupid frog," Zexion sighed. "If by some miracle you do return my book to me undamaged then yes, I will agree to all the idiotic nonsense." He thought to himself 'What a stupid frog talking such nonsense. There is no way he could ever lug such a book up to the surface yet alone return it undamaged. Stupid frog.'

The moment the frog heard the prince agree, he jumped into the well and sank down out of sight. After a while Zexion came to the conclusion the stupid frog was now crushed at the bottom. He got ready to leave when the frog returned with the book floating next to him. The frog threw the book onto the grass completely undamaged by the water.

The King's son was in absolute shock that the frog had actually managed to return the book undamaged. Without a second thought, he snatched the book up and ran off with it.

"Stop! Stop!" cried the frog, "Take me with you! I cannot run as fast as you!"

But it was of no use because despite him yelling after the prince as he might, the prince would not listen to him. Zexion made haste for the palace soon forgetting about the stupid frog.

The next day, while Zexion was sitting at the table with King Sephiroth and all the court eating their lunch, a loud banging came from the door. Over the banging a voice cried, "Youngest King's son, let me in!"

Zexion rolled his eyes as he got up and went to the door to see who it was, but when he opened the door, there was the frog sitting outside. With an icy glare he slammed the door shut and went back to his seat feeling more annoyed at the world than usual.

Sephiroth noticed his son's annoyed look and asked, "Little Z, what has you so annoyed? Has your friend Vexen played a prank on you again?"

"Vexen isn't my friend," barked the prince. "He is a horrible creepy pedophile that tries to rape me every chance he gets. Seriously father, I think you are going senile."

"If it wasn't Vexen then who was it?" asked the King curiously, "Don't tell me you got some girl pregnant, it would look bad."

"I hate girls," Zexion growled, "So it isn't a girl I got pregnant, but much worse. There is this stupid annoying frog outside." As he said this he threw his fork down suddenly losing his appetite.

"A frog?" questioned the King, "And what would this frog what with you, little Z?"

"Oh father," answered the prince with a sigh, "When I was sitting by the well yesterday, and reading my book I accidently dropped it into the well. While I was glaring at the well the stupid frog came and got it for me undamaged on the condition that I would be his companion. I only agreed because I didn't think the stupid thing would actually be able to retrieve my book undamaged, but he did."

They all heard him knocking the second time and singing,

"_O my beautiful Zexion_

_I love you terribly so_

_I want to get your sexy on_

_I know you can't say no!"_

"When my sons make promises they must be kept," the King scolded his youngest. "So go and let him in for he is now your companion." Zexion shot his snickering father a glare not wanting a frog as his companion.

He went and unwillingly opened the door to let the stupid frog hop in. The frog followed at the beautiful prince's heels until he reached his chair. The frog stopped and cried, "Lift me up so we may sit together like a proper couple."

"A proper couple?" glared the prince, "You are a stupid frog how does you sitting by me make us a proper couple?"

"You're words hurt," pouted the frog, "I only wish to be closer to you." Zexion delayed for as long as possible until the King ordered him to pick the frog up. When he did the frog then demanded to be on the table so they may share their meal of spaghetti like the painting his saw on the way in labeled 'What a beautiful night.'

And so he reluctantly did, but everybody could see how unwilling he was. The frog feasted happily, but for Zexion it was the worst lunch he had ever had.

"I ate like a bullfrog," said the frog on his back with his 'hands' on his stomach. "But all that wonderful food has made me tired." He paused to mischievously look up at Zexion, "but I think I have some room for desert. So carry me to your room and make ready your silken bed. We will have desert and then lie down to go to sleep."

"Absolutely not," Zexion growled giving the frog the deadliest of glares. "You are nothing but a filthy frog." He hated the stupid frog that seemed like nothing would satisfy him, but to make the prince a laughing stock of the kingdom.

"You made a promise, little Z," said the king in an amused tone. "You have to keep it. The frog is now your companion so take him to your room."

The prince didn't even know what kind of disgusting images were going through his father's head so he picked up the frog with his finger and thumb, carried him upstairs, and put him in the corner. When he had lain down to sleep, the frog came hopping over saying, "Don't go to sleep yet Sexi Zexi. I want some desert and you made me a promise."

Then he felt beside himself with rage and picking him up, he threw him with all his strength, which wasn't much since he had the strength of a girl, against the wall. "Shut up you stupid frog! You are worse than Vexen and that is saying something!" shouted the prince not wanting to lose his virginity just yet, especially not to a frog.

As the frog fell, he ceased to be a frog and became all at once the missing prince from the nearby kingdom. He had beautiful blue kind eyes and a horrible dirty blonde mullet styled hair that Zexion knew all too well. They had been best friends growing up and recently fell in love. Then Prince Demyx had disappeared with no one knowing where he went.

"Demyx?" Zexion blinked thinking this was now all just a horrible dream.

"So rough Zexi," pouted the blonde as he got up. "You seriously didn't know it was me? I thought my little song gave it away."

"Why were you a frog?" demanded the bluenette knowing it was going to be something stupid.

"The horrible wizard Xemnas turned me into a frog," Demyx replied, "He said that no one but you could release me. But now we are together and we can get married! And there is nothing your father can do either! We are companions after all!" The bluenette felt a small smile form on his lips. And it came to pass that, with King Sephiroth's consent (not really having a choice), they became married.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:** I am still debating on whether or not to go through all the Grimm stories. It would be 211 chapters long if I did, but I think it might be worth it. Nothing like messing with classic stories using Kingdom Hearts characters. Let me know if you want me to continue. And for all of you that are wondering, yes, the picture is the classic scene from Lady and Tramp. I had to put it in there.

~Daruma-sama


End file.
